


Space Cowboys and Walkmans

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Short Stories! [10]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cheesy, Cheesy One Liners, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Music, Presents, Teasing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Walkmans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: When Tony meets Peter Quill, they hit it off right away. When Tony decides to make Peter a present that reminds him of the Walkman he lost, Peter is... excited.





	Space Cowboys and Walkmans

“So look, if you push this button here, it locks your screen so you accidentally hit anything while you're out doing… whatever it is you do.”

“While I'm out guarding the galaxy.”

Tony's lips twitched into a smile. “Sure, Star Lord. While you are out guarding the galaxy.”

“Do I detect some jealousy?”

“Definitely.” Tony shook his head with a little smile. “Space terrifies me. Want to be a spaceman, stuck on earth being a cowboy.

“Cowboys are cool.” Peter shrugged. “Besides, no need to worry about space when I'll keep you warm and safe.” Peter winked at him and Tony looked away, flushing a little.

“Anyway, this little button here will keep your song playing steadily.”

“You know, my Walkman did that too? No fancy technology required.” Peter argued, then he looked sad. 

“Miss my Walkman.” 

Tony stared at him for a full minute. “So you aren't grateful for this insanely expensive Stark Phone that I personally loaded over a thousand songs that I thought you would enjoy onto it? Is that what I'm hearing right now?”

“No.” Peter tried not to laugh at the horribly offended look on Tony's face. “No. I appreciate it. It's amazing.”

“But you miss your piece of shit Walkman.”

“Nostalgia man!” Peter argued. “Aren't you nostalgic about anything?”

“Suck it, Space man.” Tony huffed and gathered up everything he'd brought to show off and turned and stomped out of the room.

“Nice goin.” Rocket snarked, baring his pointy teeth in a little smile. “Richest, most powerful guy on earth and you insult him when he gives you a present. Smart, StarTwat. Smart.”

“It is not Peter's fault he is so foolishly attached to items from his childhood that he pushes away all attempts from the Iron Man to give him new things.” Drax interjected. “Just because it is stupid does not mean he doesn't have the right to be nostalgic.”

“Um, thanks.” Peter sent Drax a  _ look _ , knowing the guy was just trying to be comforting in that awkward, over literal, blunt way of his.

“I think you should stop flirting with him, and just get our gear fixed so we can leave.” Gamora said shortly, barely looking up from her book.

“I am Groot?”

“Tell me about it.” Rocket narrowed his eyes at the green woman. “Don't be a hypocrite, Gamora. We all saw you flirting with that scary redhead. Don't be mad at Peter for chasing some tail.”

“I am Groot.”

“No. No that's not what chasing tail-- I don't mean Peter _ literally  _ has a tail to chase.”

“I am--”

“That's  _ enough _ .” Peter sighed and ran his hands through his hair miserably. “I hope Stark isn't too upset. We were having a good time.” 

“And you think he is attractive and want to see him naked.” Drax pointed out.

“Thanks buddy.” 

“As long as he keeps fixing our gear, I don't care what you and he do. Just don't do it here.”

“Thanks for that Gamora. You know, there are two types of people in this world. People who--”

The beautiful green woman got up and walked out of the room and Peter stared after her.

“That was rude. Wasn't that rude?”

“I am Groot.”

“Yeah, I'm tired of hearing him bitch too. Let's go twig.” The rest of the team filed out, leaving Peter alone on the couch, kicking himself for driving the brilliant hottie known as  _ Tony Stark _ away.

***************

Two Days Later

***************

“Oh hey. Glad you guys haven't left yet.” Tony bounded up the ramp to the ship, looking overly proud of himself, and clutching a small box to his chest.

“What's up, rich boy?” Rocket asked with a little growl, eyeing the expensive watch eagerly, and Tony's eyebrows raised.

“Have you ever met an earth raccoon, Rocket? Cuz I gotta say I prefer their non talking varieties.” 

Rocket snorted and Tony just walked right past him. “Gamora, your beauty astounds me. I am always struck speechless.” He bent over her hand and kissed it lightly and Gamora definitely did  _ not  _ blush. “Where is your fearless Star Lord?”

“Cockpit.” She said with an amused little smile, and Tony was off, nearly jogging towards the cockpit.

“StarLord. Can I come in?” He knocked on the door and Peter looked up, unable to stop himself from grinning.

“Thought I ran you off.”

“I don't scare that easy.” Tony dropped into the copilots seat and handed Peter a small box.

“Well that's good to know. What's in the box?”

“A present. So you can't say you don't like it because that's rude. So open up and say nice things.”

“Alright.” Peter squinted at him suspiciously and ripped the package open.

“Oh my god.” His jaw dropped. “It's a… Walkman. You got me a  _ Walkman _ .”

Tony was nearly bouncing in his seat in excitement. “Okay look look look.” He cracked up the Walkman and pointed. “So instead of playing tapes, I just kind of….  _ Built _ a music player into the shape of a tape so it fits. Loaded fifteen hundred songs on there. That's five hundred more than the other one. Play and pause buttons on the original Walkman are still wired to play and pause the digital player. The fast forward or rewind buttons are now just skip buttons, and I designed shock absorbing--”-

“I gotta kiss you.” Peter blurted and grabbed Tony, laying a short kiss on very surprised lips. “Everything about this is amazing. But why--why-- and you know you're looking at me like I did something weird and oh shit it was the kiss. I am so sorry. It was weird wasn't it?”

“Uh, that was weird.” Tony said slowly, looking down at where Peter was still holding onto his shirt. 

“It wasn't actually  _ that _ weird.” Peter countered. “Was it?”

“No. Not actually that weird. Bring it in for another.” This time Tony leaned in and sealed their lips together. Peter made a loud noise of agreement and pulled harder at his shirt, until Tony was laughing and climbing awkwardly over the seats and straddling Peter's thighs. 

“You were saying something about shock absorbing--” Peter prompted, moving his mouth down Tony's neck and Tony shifted on his lap anxiously, trying to remember to breath and think and  _ wow  _ Peter bit him a little and isn't  _ that  _ interesting how hot that was?

“Um um shock absorbing--oh! Headphones! So when you're out guarding the galaxy it won't affect how well you can hear your jams. Flying around in your suit and fighting aliens and--”

“Listening to you talk about how to better hear music is like the best dirty talk ever!” Peter half said, half shrieked when Tony reached for his belt.

“You, StarLord, are a particular form of freaky.” Tony teased and Peter smashed a button on the side of his seat, reclining it all the way back. 

“You, Iron Man, seem to dig it.”

“I totally dig it.”

Tony hit play on the altered Walkman, and “Space Cowboy”s easy beat started filling the cockpit. 

“Steve Miller Band?” Peter asked in surprise. “Space Cowboy? I love this song!

“Yeehaw.” Tony said, and shouted with laughter when Peter  _ neighed  _ at him. “Stop neighing and kiss me again, space man.”

“Stop talking and ride me, cowboy.” 

*******************


End file.
